


Monster Under the Bed

by IsisKitsune



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Protectiveness, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Hansel sleeps under the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Under the Bed

Hansel gave a snort at the sudden jostle from his sister beside him, “Wha’s wrong,” was mumbled automatically as he turned to try to go back to sleep.

“What if someone’s under the bed?”

“Gretel, there’s no one under the bed, we checked, remember?”

“Yeah, but… there’s enough room for someone to hide and grab us while we sleep.” Hansel gave up on sleeping and turned back to glare toward the wide, worried, eyes of his younger sister staring at him from over the edge of the blanket.

“Alright,” Hansel rolled his eyes as he threw back to ancient cover to slide out of the tall standing bed before dropping down beside the gaping abyss that seemed to spook his sister even more than staring down the wand of a witch some hundred times their own age. “There, now there’s no room for anyone else to hide, and I’ll scream if anything grabs me so you’ll be able to rescue me.” Hansel half heartedly glared up as his sister’s hair fell down to brush his face as she looked over the edge of the bed before he slid underneath. “So, go to sleep, okay?”

“Okay,” Gretel’s hand dropped into view, holding a pillow for him. “You’ve got your medicine right?”

“Uh,” Hansel slid out from under the bed to take the boot offered to him as his sister smiled at him. “Huh?”

“To keep it safe, and I can’t think of a time you’ve never bee n able to find your shoes,” Hansel grinned shyly as he hugged the boot close, feeling the outline of his alarm and the case holding his vial and syringe.

“Thanks,” Hansel smiled and gripped the arm that still hung over the bed softly before Gretel retracted it and shifted to curl back in the covers.

“Goodnight Hansel.”

“Goodnight Gretel,” Hansel rolled back under the bed, hugging his boot close and keeping enough vigil to brush his sister’s small hand whenever he saw it fall over the edge of the bed.


End file.
